


The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [91]
Category: Dollhouse, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M, not actually RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Any, Any, The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable (Psych).</i> Evan decides the men of the McShep-Florne household need to have an adventure. Or a couple dozen. Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable

"It has come to my attention," Evan said, coming into the kitchen where John, Rodney, and Joe were racing to finish a sudoku puzzle, "that we are boring old men."  
  
None of them answered him.  
  
He stared at the tops of their heads where they were bent over their puzzles, scribbling away furiously.  
  
"I rest my case."  
  
Joe put down his pencil first, stretched, and smiled when he saw Evan. "Oh, hey. Welcome home. What's up?"  
  
Evan said, "We're boring old men. We need to do something fun."  
  
"We're all on the wrong side of forty," John said. "We're supposed to be boring old men. We've earned it." He put down his pencil with a flourish, and Rodney groaned.  
  
"Why do you always win? Although technically Joe won. He always really wins."  
  
"I'm better at math," John said, and it was true, but Rodney hated to admit it.  
  
Rodney finished his puzzle as quickly as he could, then immediately reached for Joe's to compare them. "Who's been giving you crazy ideas, Evan?"  
  
"The airmen on the base. I asked them what fun things they were doing this weekend, and they're all going snowboarding and skiing and four-wheeling and – and doing fun things. And when they asked me what I was doing, I told them I'd be watching a BBC Merlin marathon with my roommates."  
  
"Don't deny the power of Colin Morgan," Joe said wisely. He stood up and went to kiss Evan hello.  
  
"What fun things could we possibly do?" Rodney asked.  
  
"We're not boring men," Evan insisted. "We're interesting men. We're all talented and – and worldly and experienced. We are capable doing lots of fun things. So we should _do_ them."  
  
"So you want us to, what, get out there and have the greatest adventure in the history of basic cable?" John asked.  
  
"We don't have basic cable," Joe said, confused.  
  
"We don't _need_ basic cable," Evan said. "We should get out more. We busted our asses to rescue Earth. We should enjoy it."  
  
Rodney glanced at John, and something unspoken passed between them. It was Rodney who said, "All right. What should we do?"  
  
There was a pause, and then Evan recognized Julian's imperious tilt of his head in the way John sat up a little straighter. "I think," he said, "it's only fair that each of us picks an endeavor."  
  
"Like the time you all went on dates with Rodney?" Joe asked.  
  
Evan blinked. "It certainly would provide us with a wide variety of experiences," he said.  
  
John reasserted himself. "Within reason, obviously. We can't do _everything_ the imprints like." He blushed a little. Evan suspected he was thinking of the professional Dom he had kicking around in his head, whose sole interest was in sex and whose date with Rodney had been...awkward, to say the least.  
  
"It's a start," Evan said. He headed over to his desk and grabbed the paper calendar he kept – because he still kept one, no matter how much the others made fun of him - and flipped it open. "All right. We should set aside at least one night a month. Joe, go get your laptop, so we can see if there are any pertinent cultural events for us to try."  
  
Rodney cleared his throat. "Um, Evan –"  
  
"Obviously each of us gets to pick something too," Evan said.  
  
And Rodney perked up. "Right! Joe, do you still have the flyer about that robotics competition?"  
  
That was how it began. Once every other Friday night (because there was date night to consider, and also the occasional base lockdown scenario to factor in), they had a team night, and they'd go out and try something new. Evan was pleased to prove to the new, young, green SGC recruits that the McShep-Florne household was not comprised of boring old men, the imprints were all overjoyed at having some special time just for them, Joe was excited to try all the things he'd never had a chance to try while John was an active Doll, Rodney was glad to have fun things to report to Jeannie in his regular phone calls to her, and John...John was glad they weren't stuck watching Merlin for weeks on end.


End file.
